1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component sucking and holding machine for holding small electronic components such as flat type IC by utilizing a vacuum sucking method, in order to transfer or attach and so on the components to necessary place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an electronic component having extremely short lead wire or no lead wire (hereinafter is referred to abbreviate as a leadless component), for example, a flat type IC or chip type resistors, is used responding to a miniaturization of an apparatus. Responding to kinds of the lead-less component, various kinds of component sucking and holding machines for transferring or attaching the leadless component to a printed circuit board and so on have been known.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of one of the conventional component sucking and holding machines
FIG. 2 shows a sectional view of a sucking head part of the conventional component sucking and holding is detachably attached. A spring 2a is provided as a shock absorbing means. The vacuum pump 3 is connected to the upper end of the sucking pipe body 100 through a connecting tube 4 and a coupling member 5. A valve 6 is for switching air channel from the vacuum pump 3 to an outside air and vice versa. The sucking head part 100 is transferred to any position by a head driving means 90. The head driving means 90 comprises a cam 91, an arm 92 which is enforced always to the cam 91 by an air cylinder 93, a shaft 94, a lever 95 which is connected to the arm 92 through the shaft 94 and supporting fulcrum axes 96, 96.
The operation of the conventional component sucking and holding machine is as follows.
The head driving means 90 transfers the sucking head part 100 to a component supplying table 200. The vacuum pump 3 operates by opening the valve 6, thereby to suck air in the connection tube 4 and the sucking pipe body 1. After this operation, the top end 7 of the sucking nozzle 2 is touched on a suction surface of a component A on the component supplying table 200 by the head driving means 90. Thus the component A sticks to the end tip 7 of the sucking nozzle 2. Then, the sucking head part 100 is transferred to a printed circuit board X by the head driving means 90.
In such a conventional component sucking and holding machine, the area of the top end 7 of the sucking nozzle 2 is non-variable. Therefore, when components having various suction surface areas are to be sucked and held, it is necessary to exchange the sucking nozzle 2 or the sucking pipe body 1 responding to the various sizes of the components. Therefore, the conventional component sucking and holding machine requires much labor and time. In case the component sucking machine is designed such that the sucking nozzle 2 or the sucking pipe body 1 can not be exchanged, it is necessary to provide several kinds of the component sucking and holding machines to work various types and sizes of works. Therefore, the production system for sucking and holding various components becomes expensive, and is not suitable for a flexible system.